1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retaining members of various kinds and relates particularly to apparatus attachable to a stud for securing an article thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many efforts have been made to provide a locking mechanism for bolts, studs and the like which could be connected to the bolts or studs in such a manner as to permit freely rotatable movement but which limited relative axial movement. Many of these prior art devices have included a pair of separate body portions which are applied from opposite sides of a reduced portion of a fixed member, such as a bolt or stud, after which the body portions are connected together by fasteners with portions of the bolt or stud extending outwardly from opposite sides of the apparatus. Some examples of this type of structure are the Patent to Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,492 and the French Pat. to Picard French Patent No. 695,750.
Additionally bolt and stud locks have been provided in which the body included two or more pivotally connected portions which could be spread apart to permit a portion of a bolt or stud to be inserted and thereafter the portions of the body were swung toward closed position about the pivot and were either locked together or were provided with springs which urged the body portions toward closed position. Some examples of this type of structure are the patents to Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 602,724; Rossi, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,564; and Hofmeister et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,675.
Frequently decorative walls of a structure such as an elevator, stairwell, room, or the like are provided with hanging articles of various kinds including pads, mats, drapes, and the like which may be decorative as well as functional to protect the walls and to change the decor. Normally, in order to support the articles, a plurality of studs are connected to the walls adjacent to the ceiling and the articles to be hung have holes, eyelets, grommets or the like which receive the studs so that the studs support the weight of the hanging articles. Occasionally the hanging articles slip off of the studs so that the articles are unsightly and additionally the articles have been easily removable from the studs so that such articles have been easily stolen.